


From the Sky

by Mirabitur



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Darcy is the Princess, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Mage, Magic, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabitur/pseuds/Mirabitur
Summary: Darcy was just having a nice lunch with her best friend when suddenly she finds herself scooped up and soaring through the air.





	From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cygnus1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnus1123/gifts).



> Had a bit of a thought bubble, thought I'd write it down.
> 
> This is only going to be a short thing, just posted in multiple parts, I swear.

Picnic lunches with Jane were the best lunches. When the weather was nice and she could pull her friend away from her laboratory, they would take the short walk to the clearing just beyond the village with an incredible view of the surrounding land and have a relaxing afternoon full of food, laughter, and, occasionally, mead.

Today was just such a day; the sky was blue, the air crisp with the first hints of autumn, and she had just finished making a new bodice and was excited to show the mage over lunch. 

They met at the head of the path and while they meandered through the woods, they discussed Jane’s newest project: an apparatus intended to create a stable portal that one could use to traverse great stretches of land. 

“Just think, Darcy. Traveling leagues in a single step!”

“Isn’t there a pair of boots that does that?”

“Nobody has been able to prove that they have seven league boots that can travel without leaving part of the wearer behind.”

“Yeah, I suppose that would be a problem.” Magic did tend to have unanticipated side effects and consequences, if used by the ill-informed.

“And this could be used for multiple people!” Jane gushed, her hands waving around in the air and being entirely unhelpful as Darcy tried to lay out their blanket. “Just think! If a family is sick, they could instantly travel for aid, only needing to carry their loved one as far as the portal instead of traveling a great distance.”

Jane continued to gush as Darcy laid out their meal, smiling fondly at her friend whose passion for her craft surpassed anyone she had ever known.

“I think I might name it ‘teleporting.’”

“And why’s that,” Darcy asked, knowing her friend well enough to expect a good reason.

“Well, the root ‘tele-’ means far and ‘-port’ means carry, and it’s also part of portal- it’s perfect!”

The two women continued to chatter happily, growing steadily more merry as they continued to consume their mulled wine.

“Goodness, Jane, just look at the sky!” Darcy exclaimed joyously as she flopped down onto her back, legs and arms spread wide. “Have you ever seen it so bright and blue?” This time it was Jane’s turn to stare at her friend in fond amusement, watching the younger woman close her eyes and revel in the feeling of the sun on her face.

Her sun-kissed bliss was brought to a halt when Jane sneezed three times in rapid succession. Darcy looked up to see the mage wrinkling her nose.

“What is it? Not another cold, right? It’s too early in the season!”

“No, it’s…” Jane turned her head and looked off into the distance. “Something’s happening.”

Quickly, both women got to their feet, picnic forgotten. Darcy made her way towards the edge of the clearing, just before the ground started to slope steeply away, squinting her eyes to gaze into the distance.

“I see smoke,” Darcy said.

“There’s something disturbing the ambient magics,” said Jane, much more attuned to the shifts in energies around her.

“Should we be worried?”

“It’s magic. We should always be worried.”

 

The two women moved their blanket and basket to the edge of the clearing to better keep an eye on the smoke in the distance. It was too far away for them to travel and help before the fires burnt themselves out, and Jane’s portal wasn’t ready for testing.

Gradually, their conversation picked back up again and they stopped watching the horizon with trepidation. 

After a while, the wind started to pick up and they decided it might be time to head back to the village, since it was hard to hold a meaningful conversation with hair constantly blowing into mouths.

Jane was laughing as her apron flew over her head, throwing her arms out to mime feeling for her surroundings. Darcy was bent over, laughing so hard that it felt like she might lose her balance.

Sure enough, after a couple more moments of nigh on cackling, she felt herself tilt forward as her feet left the ground. She was too delirious from mirth to try and catch her balance so she simply braced herself to land, content in the face that both the grass and the blanket would offer some cushion.

Only- she never met the ground.

Instead, she could feel herself rising higher and higher, winds whipping at her skirts. Gaiety gave way to breathless gasps and her eyes flew open only to see the ground much farther away than she had expected, and Jane nowhere in sight.

Craning her neck around, she caught a glimpse of her friend far below before her attention was drawn to the things that were holding her aloft. 

A massive limb held her chest while another grasped her around her hips. Great claws grasped onto her shoulder and waist as she was cradled to a warm mass that moved with the breaths of the great creature. Their movement through the air was sinusoidal, traveling up and down with the beat of scaled wings. Faintly, she could detect a hint of sulfur.

A dragon?

What use did a dragon have for her?

~~_ Hopefully not dinner. _ ~~


End file.
